1. Field
The disclosure relates to methods and systems for providing a solution service to an image forming apparatus through a solution server in a security environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies for supporting customized solutions in addition to functions embedded in multi-function printers are widely used. There are generally two methods for supporting these technologies.
The first method is to install a solution application in a multi-function printer. In this case, the solution application installed in the multi-function printer may operate in the same manner as other functions embedded in the multi-function printer.
The second method is to install a solution application in an external server, display only a user interface (UI) of the solution application through a browser by a multi-function printer, and operate the solution application by the multi-function printer by communicating with the external server when a user performs an operation through the UI displayed by the multi-function printer. In the case of the second method, through an application programming interface (API) for controlling the multi-function printer, the external server may control a job in the multi-function printer or may identify or change setup information of the multi-function printer.
In general, a firewall is installed for security reasons between a multi-function printer used in an enterprise and an external server for providing a solution. However, in this case, the communication between the multi-function printer and the external server may be restricted due to the firewall.